What if Allspark Pictures founded in 1904?
Allspark Pictures is one of the divisions owned by Hasbro, founded in October 2014. So in this alternate universe idea, let's all imagine if the movie studio would've been as the oldest american studio established all the way to 1904. And with that said, enjoy the AU fantasy. Changes *To imagine this, Allspark would've start off as an animation studio called All Cartoonies (1904-1977), before expand itself into producing and distributed movies in 1926 with the name All Motion Pictures Productions (1926-1932), All Pictures Productions (1932-1933), All Reel Pictures (1933-1977), All-Sparkle Pictures (1977-1990), All-Spark Pictures (1990-2014) and Allspark Pictures (2014-present). **It would be also a separate animation company, founded in 1924 before two of them being merged in 1977, called Sparkle Cartoon Studio (1920-1977). **It would've been founded by Allan Zoukerman (1880-1945) (fictional founder, keep it mind) before being bought by Hasbro in 2014. for All Studios, and Spencer Arthur Kelly (1900-1977) (anthoer fictional founder) for Sparkle film, until his death in 1977. *Two companies would've have their own theatrical animated short series, inspired by Disney Cartoons, Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes, MGM Cartoons, Paramount's NovelToons, Walter Lantz Cartoons, and TerryToons. **All Pictures would've have a cartoon animated series named BingoToons. **Sparkle would've have its only one theatrical cartoon series featuring its flagship characters such as Honest John Horse and Gideon Goat which would be incoporated into BingoToons once the studio was renamed All-Sparkle Pictures, which would've debuted in 1977. *After Disney bought Fox in 2019, Allspark Pictures would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lionsgate. **Simmilar to Orion, New Line, and Miramax, Allspark would've been one of the mini-major American film studios under the name All Pictures until merger with Sparkle Film in 1977. **Allspark would've made distributing deals with movie companies to distribute its cartoons and films, such as Edison Studios (1904-1918), Keystone Studios (1918-1935), Grand National Pictures (1936-1939), and Producers Releasing Corporation (1939-1946) before Allspark decided to distribute their projects. **as Sparkle, Allspark would've made a deal with First National Pictures (1917-1928), Warner Bros. (1928-1930), and Astor Pictures (1930-1945) before Sparkle decided to distribute their projects until merger in 1977. **Allspark would've have the largest animation library owner in the United States. *Allspark would've started making it's animated cartoons in 1904, and animated feature films in 1938. *While pre-1925 cartoons are now in the Public Domain, Hasbro would've retained copyrights to the post-1925 cartoons. *Allspark would've had it's cartoons on Television since 1964. *In 2014, Allspark Pictures would've been sold to Hasbro, ending it's 110-year reign. *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) would've been Allspark's first Hasbro production. *The Secret of Nimh, Rock-A-Doodle, and Thumbelina would've been co-produced by Allspark while the rest of Bluth works are still produced by Don Bluth Studios. **The Secret of Nimh 2 would've also been produced by Allspark. **Both Rock-A-Doodle and Thumbelina would've did better at the box office. *Pinewood Atlanta would've been co-owned by Allspark and Pinewood Group. *Allspark would've have it's own Home Entertainment arm founded in 1977. **Allspark would've made a home video deal with Magnetic Video Corporation (1977-1982), 20th Century Fox Video (1982), and MGM/UA Home Video (1982-1990) before Allspark decided to distribute their own home video releases on VHS (ended in 2006), DVD, Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD, and Digital HD (via Movies Anywhere). *The 2017 version of My Little Pony: The Movie would've been known as My Little Pony: Friendship is Movie Magic to avoid consusion with the 1986 MLP film of the same name. *''Ringing Bell'' would've been co-produced by Allspark and Sanrio and been a full-lengh feature film. *Allspark would've have it's computer animation unit, Computertoons. *Allspark's TV unit would've been formed in 1955. *Allspark would've handled the TBN TV Network. *Nea Kinisi Video would've been Allspark's Greek VHS arm. Info Allspark Pictures is a film production within Allspark, a subsidiary of Hasbro founded in May 1904 as an animation studio under the name All Cartoonies. It is the fourth-oldest film studio in the world (along with Vancouver, Gaumont, and Pathe). It is also the oldest film studio in the United States. History All Studios Sparkle Cartoons Allspark Pictures Logo History All Studios 1904-1959 1959-1977 Sparkle Cartoon Studio 1920-1977 All Sparkle Pictures 1977-1990 Allspark Pictures 1990-2014 2015-present Assets Current Film and Home Entertainment *Allspark Pictures **Allspark Family Entertainment **Allspark Distribution *Entertainment One **Mark Gordon Company **Momentum Pictures **Les Films Séville **Secret Location **Dualtone **Audio Network **Makeready ***Sierra/Affinity *Allspark Home Entertainment **Allspark Digital Studios Television *Allspark Television Studios Group **Allspark Television **TBN Studios **TBN-Allspark Domestic Television **TBN-Allspark International Television **Entertainment One Television *Trinity Broadcasting Network Animation *Allspark Animation **Cake Mix Studio **Astley Baker Davies Other *Allspark Games *Allspark Records *Allspark Publishing **Last Gang Records *THX Former *Allspark Television Distribution *All Studios **All Cartoonies **All Pictures *Sparkle Pictures **Sparkle Cartoon Studio *Nea Kinisi Video * * * * * * * * * * See also Allspark Pictures Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Hasbro Category:What if